


The Moment Before

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, death plans, low-key angst, planning murder, worrying about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Bart knew when he went to the past that there would be no going back, that he’d be stranded.The moment before Bart left his time.





	The Moment Before

**Author's Note:**

> The request I got that prompted this emergency fic was for some Bart angst. This was the result.

Bart knew when he went to the past that there would be no going back, that he’d be stranded. He didn’t want to come back to _this_ – ash and who knew what else falling like snow, everything like a barren wasteland, and always having to keep in eye out for Reach enforcers. As soon as he climbed into the time-machine and powered it up he would be gone, and he would never have to see any of this again. At least if he accomplished what he needed to. If he didn’t, then he’d get to see everything happen first hand, assuming he lived. It was a slim hope to hang onto.

He did a few last checks to be certain he had everything he needed. There were a couple keepsakes, small things that could go unnoticed like his grandmother Iris’s locket or the broken-off piece from the ear of his cousin Wally’s Flash uniform, but aside from those it was mostly necessities– like the poison intended for either Bart if he got caught, or for Blue Beetle. Nathaniel had told him that there was enough for both of them if it came to that, but Bart honestly felt that if he was going to poison Blue Beetle then he’d use all of it on him just to make sure. Who knew what that Reach tech was capable of filtering out? Better safe than sorry. Of course, if he poisoned Blue Beetle and got caught, then he’d have to either die or escape– and considering the stories he’d heard about the Bat-family he had a feeling that escape would be impossible, which meant that he might end up dying in a way that wasn’t anywhere near as quick as the poison.

Not a fun thought.

Still, the world was at stake, and the possibility to change things and make them better couldn’t be ignored. It was more important than his own life, even if the idea terrified him.

Bart climbed in, closed the pod, and let out a long slow breath. “Here goes everything,” he muttered before hitting the switch. It came on slowly, but there was a flash of light and then–

_There was no going back._


End file.
